Large reflectors have been used for many years for the collection and concentration of electromagnetic radiation. This arrangement has been used in diverse fields such as optical astronomy, radio astronomy, as well as voice and data communications. In the case of radio astronomy, there is a practical limit on the diameter and size of the reflector that can be used to collect and analyze electromagnetic radiation in the radio frequency portion of the spectrum. The size is limited by such considerations as the diameter of the reflector, the weight of the reflector, the requirement to accurately position the reflector to investigate different portions of the sky, among other considerations. Even with these practical considerations and limitations, there is a strong desire to be able to collect data from ever larger sections of the sky and with increased accuracy. This desire has been a driving force in several technological advances including, for example, the development of phased arrays of relatively small reflectors. In this arrangement, a number of smaller reflectors are carefully positioned and coordinated to collect data from a section of the sky. The data collected by each relatively small reflector is computationally combined to generate an aggregated signal that is equivalent to a signal that would have required a single reflector with a much larger effective diameter to collect.
Even when using a phased array of smaller reflectors, performance is improved if the smaller reflectors are made as large as is feasible while still permitting the reflector to be positioned with great accuracy. In addition, it is advantageous if each smaller reflector can scan a substantial portion of the available sky. Furthermore, a smooth, uniform curvature for the dish reflector helps reduce signal distortion due to imperfections, seams, or variations in the curvature of the surface. Finally, it is important that reflector be stable and maintain its alignment during periods of high wind forces.
Radio telescope dish reflectors often comprise smaller segments that form the reflector, typically arranged so as to form a parabolic shape. The reflector is typically supported by a complex network of struts, braces, and support members to help ensure that the reflector maintains its shape as well to connect the reflector to the drive mechanisms that move and position the reflector. Such support arrangements typically add weight and complexity to the overall system design. The accuracy of the reflector's alignment is influenced by several factors such as deflection of the support structure due to gravitational forces, torsional and shear forces due to the differences in the thermal expansion characteristics of the various materials, torsional and shear forces due to the interaction of the reflector with wind, as well as other considerations. These factors are often addressed by design techniques such as increasing the size and strength of the support, incorporating complexity into the drive mechanism, decreasing the size of the reflector, and the like.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved support and mounting apparatus for maintaining the positioning accuracy of a reflector system, maintaining the shape of the dish reflector, decreasing the weight of the system, decreasing the size of the system, enhancing the resistance to wind forces, and/or other improvements.